


Nope

by StillTryingToFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Danny Knows, Danny “I’ve known the whole fucking time you majestic morons” Mahealani, Dude it's Beacon Hills, Gen, You all talk really loudly about werewolves, and you thought I wouldn't notice?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillTryingToFly/pseuds/StillTryingToFly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny noticing everybody’s gone from school and when people ask he’s just like, “Probably a werewolf emergency,” and getting funny looks, which he doesn’t understand bc HOW HAVE THEY NOT FIGURED THIS OUT ALREADY?!<br/>Danny listening to all these flimsy ass excuses and just going along with it. Not his problem.<br/>Danny walking into rooms where supernatural mumbo jumbo is occurring and just walking right back out.<br/>Nope. No way. This was not his problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nope

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the idea on Tumblr and thought why not?  
> (I don't own Teen Wolf btw)

Danny sat staring at the screen in front of him. There was just no way he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. It just wasn't possible. There was no way in hell Jackson turned into a fucking giant lizard. Life didn't work that way. And yet... it sort of did.

Danny remembers being in Stiles' room and seeing Derek Hale and was told, “That’s my cousin…Miguel.” Yeah right. That is clearly Derek Hale. But he kept his mouth shut, because that dude is wanted for murder and Danny is just not dealing with that.

Danny groaned rubbing a hand over his face. Okay, so what if Jackson turns into a lizard man? He hasn't come to him for help so Danny wasn't going to meddle. This was not his problem. This was Scott's problem, his and Stiles who had both spent so much of their lives being ignored that they didn't notice how loud they talked in locker rooms and on buses.

Idiots thought they were being subtle? They were about as subtle as a train wreck on a fucking boat. But if they though he was still oblivious, there was no reason to let them know they were wrong.

Danny looked back at the video footage of his friend becoming a lizard person. “Nope. Not dealing with this,” he muttered before shutting everything down.

* * *

Danny had been doing research on the town of Beacon Hills for quite some time and he had found something interesting. Currents. Currents flowing under and through the town making it, quite literally, a beacon.

Telling an adult had turned out to be a mistake and Danny debated telling Scott and Co. what he knew. He almost did actually but Danny had promised himself he wouldn't get involved in this supernatural bullshit if he could help it. So he kept his research in his bag at all times in the event that he would need to tell the band of misfits what he knew.

Stiles however made his intervention unnecessary by going through his stuff while Danny was recovering from throwing up black goo and mistletoe. Danny's lips pulled up in a small smile when he thought of Ethan bringing him to the hospital. It wasn't how he'd planned the evening but at least he knew the werewolf cared about him, and he didn't need to let anyone know he wasn't completely clueless.

* * *

Danny sighed deeply. His werewolf boyfriend had just fled their room like a bat from hell just when they'd been getting to the good part.

Was he freaking out because Danny had said no to the thinly veiled offer to be turned into a werewolf? Danny couldn't be sure and he couldn't really ask so he just decided to give Ethan his space for tonight; they could talk more in the morning.

* * *

 


End file.
